(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer inquiry system, and more particularly to an inquiry system provided for consumers to obtain specification and teaching content related data of a power bank by using a computer or a handheld electronic device, and perform a battery function test to a connected power bank.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As digital electronic products become necessary equipments, we need digital electronic products in our daily life, tour, business trip or work. For example, we use a digital camera, a digital camcorder or a MP4 player in a tour, and a personal digital assistant or a notebook computer in a business trip, and these digital electronic products bring us tremendous convenience.
As to the digital electronic products used at a place without an access of utility power, the duration of battery become a major issue to users. Furthermore, the battery made by the original manufacturer is very expensive, and the battery duration is very short, the power supply becomes a drawback of the electronic products particularly when the battery cannot be recharged, and thus these digital electronic products cannot be utilized fully, and a power bank is developed and introduced to the market.
In general, a power bank includes at least one built-in rechargeable battery, and a USB cable is connected between the power bank and an electronic device for supplying power to the electronic device. In other words, the power bank is an external device with power storage and basic transmission functions, and increasingly more added-on functions are developed from the power bank.
Since the power bank integrates many other added-on functions, manufacturers attempt to introduce and provide more specifications and models of power banks for the choice and use by consumers, and a manufacturer may produce several different models of power banks, and their operations may vary according to the different added-on functions.
Further, after the built-in rechargeable battery of the power bank has gone through repeated charging and discharging processes, the battery function may be deteriorated, and thus it is an important subject for manufacturers to develop a power bank with an inquiry system provided for consumers to obtain the related data of the power bank and know about the battery function of the power bank.